


shadows

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rosa’s past still haunts her and she learns to open up about the shadows that follow her everywhere (Week 4 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: shadows)





	shadows

The fact that even the most oblivious person would be able to tell that Rosa was extremely closed off said a lot about her character. Within five minutes of meeting the detective, you were already intimidated by her. But, as you gradually began spending more time with her at work, she began to open up to you slowly but certainly. The only other person at the precinct who really knew Rosa well was Jake Peralta, and even he didn’t know that she had a dog when she was two years old. 

You started off by working as a secondary on Rosa’s cases and you hoped that your natural charm and general friendliness would rub off on Rosa, resulting in her treating you less roughly. Surprisingly, it did just the opposite. Your upbeat attitude and constant enthusiasm seemed to annoy Rosa at first and she was willing to waste her breath to tell you to stop talking so much. Admittedly, her behavior stung a bit but you never toned down your excitement. Eventually, it did result in the intended effect as somewhere along the line, Rosa stopped telling you to shut up while you two worked cases. 

Soon after that, everybody noticed the shift in Rosa’s behavior towards you and automatically labeled you as Rosa’s favorite person in the precinct. While everybody else was delighted that Rosa finally found somebody new to trust, Jake was a little jealous but still nodded his head and agreed with all the other detectives. Thankfully, Rosa wasn’t present for that conversation so when you worked a case with her after, the situation was less tense than it would have been if Rosa had seen you blushing when Amy suggested that Rosa could have a crush on you. 

As much as you hated to admit it, Amy’s prediction was correct as a few weeks later, after you got assigned the twelfth case that you had to work with Rosa, Rosa had turned towards you and half-mumbled, “Do you maybe want to grab dinner or something so we can talk about the case? I’m, like, free around eight. We can go to that new Mexican place if you want.”

“Sure! That sounds great,” You were caught off guard but quickly responded, lowkey scared that she would start panicking if you didn’t answer within ten seconds. She visibly relaxed but still had her trademark indifferent expression as she straightened her leather jacket.

“Cool, see you then,” Rosa turned around and walked away before you could thank her for the invitation. Even though she seemed pretty cold while asking you, she was slightly warmer than usual at dinner. You had walked into the restaurant hoping that Rosa’s reason for inviting you wasn’t just to discuss case details. Fortunately, your assumption was correct and you two only discussed the case for the first quarter before treading into date territory, Rosa dodged all personal questions you asked, such as questions about her family, but she did share a few of her interests, albeit vaguely. By the end of the date, you were surprised that you enjoyed it and asked Rosa out on another date to the movies. She paused for a second after you asked, her eyes filling with surprise, but she ended up agreeing.

Then, you two began dating and people at the office found out after three weeks when Terry accidentally opened the supply closet to find you and Rosa passionately making out. Everybody at the office was extremely supportive of your relationship and Rosa was weirded out by how nice everybody was being to her about this. She later explained to you that she had never gotten this much support so it felt so foreign. 

Dating Rosa had its perks and disadvantages. The perks included Rosa’s incredibly comforting cuddles, her amazing kisses, and her affection that she reserved just for you. The disadvantage was still her refusal to open up. Now that you were dating her, you expected her to share some more information about her but she only opened a little bit more. 

You were worried that she was never going to introduce you to her parents because she was embarrassed to be dating you. This worry caused your mood to slightly lower and Rosa noticed, her acute observational skills coming into play. She directly confronted you about your behavior, not bothering to sugar coat her questions at all, which was a habit of hers that contributed to her overall image of a tough person. You explained your worry because you had no trouble with being transparent, and Rosa visibly stiffened. She awkwardly responded that her parents just weren’t comfortable with her sexuality yet, but there was something else she wasn’t telling you. 

Somehow, you managed to bear with Rosa’s closed-off behavior for two months before you couldn’t take it anymore. One day, as Rosa was driving you back home, you abruptly asked, “Why are you so closed-off? You won’t tell me anything about your life, even though I’m your girlfriend.”

“I tell you plenty about my life. You know me better than anybody else,” Rosa responded, frowning at the absurdity of your question and you wanted to facepalm. Instead, you stared out the car window and focused on the crowded roads as you took a deep breath before explaining.

“You never answer any personal questions I ask you, even if they aren’t super personal. I don’t even know if you have siblings or where you went to school or what you loved doing as a child. It’s just so frustrating that I share a lot of my life with you and I don’t know much about you at all.”

An uncomfortable silence settled after you finished talking and Rosa drove without talking for a few minutes, her fingers gripping the wheel tightly. She finally spoke when she stopped at a traffic light, her voice taut with emotion, something unfamiliar to her. “I just have a hard time opening up to people. I’ve opened to people in my past and they’ve backstabbed me. I don’t need another shadow to follow me around and remind me of how naive I am. I love you a lot and I’m trying to open up but I promise that I will be able to one day when I’m ready. Until then, please just understand that I’m just doing my best to open up and I promise I’ll try harder for you.”

“Okay, thank you,” You looked away from the cars outside the window and met her eyes, offering a small smile of reassurance. Obviously, this wasn’t the most ideal situation but after Rosa talked with you, she did manage to open up a bit. Two weeks later, she introduced you to her parents and then, you two moved in together. In addition to being more transparent, Rosa began slowly showing public displays of affection, such as holding your hand in public or occasionally kissing you on the cheek during the right moment. 

Rosa did end up sharing who had hurt her in her past and why she felt like there were shadows following her everywhere she went, but what was more important was the fact that now she shared what was bothering her, you could be by her side and help her learn how to love without fearing the imaginary shadows that trailed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
here is [rosa diaz x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/187418834511/rosa-diaz-x-reader-masterlist)


End file.
